bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Helix Dragonoid/Image Gallery
Anime helixballform.png|Helix Dragonoid in ball form helixjetkorballform.png|Helix Dragonoid attached to JetKor in ball form subterrahelixball.png|Subterra Helix Dragonoid in ball form subterrahelixjetkorball.png|Subterra Helix Dragonoid with JetKor in ball form helix bakuganform.png|Helix Dragonoid in Bakugan form File:jetkorhelxbakuganform.png|Helix Dragonoid with JetKor in Bakugan form subterrahelixjetkorform.png|Subterra Helix Dragonoid with JetKor galactic dragfon.png|Helix Dragonoid using Galactic Dragon dragon hummer.png|Helix Dragonoid using Dragon Hummer dragonphalanx.png|Helix Dragonoid using Dragon Phalanx spinning wall.png|Helix Dragonoid using Spinning Wall firim tornado.png|Helix Dragonoid using Firim Tornado burning reflector.png|Helix Dragonoid using Burning Reflector powerglazer.png|Helix Dragonoid using Power Glazer helixdragonimpulse.png|Helix Dragonoid using Dragon Impulse dragonsurge.png|Helix Dragonoid using Dragon Surge jetkordelta.png|Helix Dragonoid with JetKor using JetKor Delta jetkorengage.png|Helix Dragonoid about to engage attack with JetKor Flame Impact drago.gif|Helix Drago being scanned by Marucho's computer for Battle Gear DNA code mkhx.jpg|Helix Dragonoid versus Helios MK2 helixvsaranut.png|Helix Dragonoid versus Haos Aranaut Helix Drago VS Aranaut.PNG|Helix Dragonoid versus Aranaut. File:IMG000099.jpg|All Resistance Bakugan Helix Dragonoid Top Middle hdhw.jpg|Hawktor and Helix Dragonoid Hbbw.jpg|Birthday Cake Mrlxnomhlxx.jpg|Merlix using Jinx Magic on Helix Dragonoid Drago_and_the_Element.png|Neo Ziperator transferring The Element to Helix Dragonoid File:Helix_Dragonoid_Evolve.jpg|Helix Dragonoid evolving into Lumino Dragonoid after receiving The Element File:Sid_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg|Sid and Helix Dragonoid Helix Dragonoid being traped by Rubanoid.jpg|Deskron Gear attacking Drago helixxdragonoidx.jpg|Helix Dragonoid in Bakugan form helix drago with jetkor.jpg|Helix Dragonoid equipped with Jetkor in Bakugan form Bakugan New Vestroia Drago evolution.flv_000267280.jpg|Helix Dragonoid (up close) Bakugan New Vestroia Drago evolution.flv_000279760.jpg|Helix Dragonoid Bakugan New Vestroia Drago evolution.flv_000306680.jpg|Helix Drago (fornt view) Bakugan New Vestroia Drago evolution.flv_000305480.jpg|Helix Drago (right side view) Bakugan New Vestroia Drago evolution.flv_000307280.jpg|Helix Drago (left side view) Bakugan New Vestroia Drago evolution.flv_000321880.jpg|Drago and Helios File:IMG 0086.png|Dan and Helix Dragonoid in the intermission Dhgi.jpg|Dan and Helix Dragonoid in the intermission UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.jpg Helios MK2 and Helix Dragonoid.jpg|Helios MK2 and Helix Dragonoid BTSystem8.jpg BTSystem9.jpg HaosWolf 545.jpeg 2064.jpg 2066.jpg 2063.jpg 2062.jpg 2059.jpg 2057.jpg Game File:IMG 3957.jpg|Prototype Pyrus Helix Dragonoid File:Helix_Draganoid.jpg|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid File:Helix Drago With Battle Gear.jpg|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid with JetKor attached File:Hlxg.jpg|Helix Dragonoid equiped with Twin Destructor File:Aquos_helix_dragonoid.jpg|Aquos Helix Dragonoid File:Helix_Dragonoid_and_Rock_Hammer.jpg|Aquos Helix Dragonoid with Silver Rock Hammer with Ability Card in back File:2_Helix_Dragonoid_2_JetKor.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Helix Dragonoid with a wrong DNA code Deluxe Silver JetKor and Aquos Helix Dragonoid with Copper JetKor File:0408001111a.jpg|Ventus Helix Dragonoid File:BakuCamo_Ventus_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg|Packaged BakuCamo Ventus Helix Dragonoid File:BakuCamo_Ventus_Helix_Dragonoid_2.jpg|BakuCamo Ventus Helix Dragonoid File:Crimson_And_Pearl_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg|Mispackaged with wrong DNA code, or wrong paintjob Crimson and Pearl Helix Dragonoid File:Crimson And Pearl Helix Dragonoid Copper JetKor.jpg|Dual-Error Crimson and Pearl Helix Dragonoid with Copper JetKor File:Bg097-7r1.jpg|Subterra Helix Dragonoid (Closed) File:Bg097-7r0.jpg|Subterra Helix Dragonoid (Open) File:Haos_Helix_Dragonoid_2.jpg File:EvilTwinPk small.jpg|Helix Dragonoid Evil Twin Pack File:Evil_Twin_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg File:Clear_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg|Clear Helix Dragonoid File:BakuMorph_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg Haoslongflyhelixdualpack.png Subterracobrakushelixdualpack.png IMG 0283.JPG Screen shot 2010-12-11 at 12.02.34 PM.png|McDonalds version of Helix Dragonoid PatrykJan Cesarz HaosWolf 45 (12).jpg|BakuEvolutions Helix Dragonoid $(KGrHqZ,!lgE1F4lVTZcBN(+tLyY,g~~ 12.JPG PatrykJan Cesarz HaosWolf 45 (9).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (111).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (110).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (109).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (108).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (107).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (112).JPG File:Helixdrago.jpg PJC Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (16).jpg Helix drago deluxe jetkor.png|Deluxe Jetkor on Helix Dragonoid Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (11).PNG Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (12).PNG Picture 6ooooooooooooooo.png IMG_6878.JPG|Haos Helix Dragonoid IMG_6867.JPG|Haos Helix Dragonoid on Haos Raytheus --Helix Dragonoid--, --Lumino Dragonoid--, --Blitz Dragonoid--, --Titanium Dragonoid--.jpg Bakugan Dimensions File:Pyrus HelixDragonoid_Open.png File:Ventus_HelixDragonoid_Open.png File:Aquos_HelixDragonoid_Open.png File:Darkus_HelixDragonoid_Open.png File:Haos_HelixDragonoid_Open.png File:Subterra_HelixDragonoid_Open.png Camo_HelixDragonoid_Open.png File:Clear_HelixDragonoid_Open.png Pyrus_HelixDragonoid_Evo_Open.png Pyrus_HelixDragonoid_Closed.png Darkus_HelixDragonoid_Closed.png Clear_HelixDragonoid_Closed.png Haos_HelixDragonoid_Closed.png Stealth_HelixDragonoid_Closed.png Ventus_HelixDragonoid_Closed.png Aquos_HelixDragonoid_Closed.png Subterra_HelixDragonoid_Closed.png Pyrus_HelixDragonoid_Evo.png Pyrus_HelixDragonoid.png Camo_HelixDragonoid.png Aquos_HelixDragonoid.png Darkus_HelixDragonoid.png Haos_HelixDragonoid.png Subterra_HelixDragonoid.png Pyrus Evo HelixDragonoid.png Clear_HelixDragonoid.png CrimsonPearl_HelixDragonoid.png EvilTwin_HelixDragonoid.png Helix_Aquos_attck.png Darkus Clear Helix.PNG 467px-Ingram's_1200_Helix.png Clear Helix Collection.PNG Twins.PNG XD_LOL.png Sub_helix_saber.png SHD.png Evil_Helix.png Evil_Bakugan_Helix_Drago.png CP_Helix_Dragonoid_BD (1).jpg|Crimson&Pearl Helix Dragonoid|link=Helix Dragonoid cp Ability Card Images Flaminguppercut.jpg Flareshield.jpg Flashover.jpg Heataura.jpg Ignition.jpg Lavawave.jpg Nova Dive.jpg Searing Blast.jpg Whirlingblaze.jpg Wildcombustion.jpg Downdraft.jpg Growingstorm.jpg Swirlingbreeze.jpg Howlinggale.jpg Windburst.jpg Updraft.jpg Strengthofthemountains.jpg Devitalize.jpg Rapidfire.jpg Rocketshot.jpg Jet.jpg Lanceandshield.jpg Wingover.jpg Beamblitzer.jpg Blasternoid.jpg Explosivevolley.jpg Evasion.jpg Mach_Speed.jpg Others File:201109_1280-1024.jpg|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid with Silver JetKor in calender of September 2011 File:Screen_shot_2010-03-03_at_10.17.30_PM.png File:Screen_shot_2010-03-03_at_10.27.56_PM.png|Helix Dragonoid's Ability Card File:tapl.jpg|Helix Dragonoid and JetKor on the Gate Card "The AU Plateau" File:bgi-helixdragonoid.png|Helix Dragonoid IM icon Pyrus helix drago.png Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (7).PNG gi_dan_helixdragonoid_1024x768.jpg|Dan and Helix Dragonoid (Gundalian Invadrs Wallpaper) dimensions_dan_helixdrago_1024x768.jpg|Bakugan Dimensions:Dan and Helix Dragonoid Category:Image Galleries